Las mujeres luchadoras y Nameless contra los filibusteros
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Chizuru, Mai y King ayudan al oficial Nameless y a Bao, para enfrentar a Rugal el filibustero y a desenmascarar a un traidor.


Viendo algo de películas italianas de piratas como _Sansone contro il corsaro nero_, me inspiraron a escribir este fanfic de aventuras.

En el Caribe, en el siglo XVII, los piratas asolaban las colonias españolas y uno de los más temidos era el capitán Rugal, que tenía fama de sanguinario. Todo parecía que se apoderaría del Mar de las Antillas, hasta que en una batalla, el capitán Nameless casi lo vence, pero aunque no lo logró, este jefe filibustero buscaba deshacerse de él.

Mientras tanto en la costa venezolana, la joven Chizuru Kagura se la pasaba ayudando a sus amigas Mai Shiranui y King en algunas labores como pescar del cual eran expertas, encontraron a un chico naufrago en una canoa.

Después de socorrerlo, este despierta y le dan un poco de agua:

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunta Chizuru.

-Me llamo Bao-Contestó.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo naufragaste?-Pregunta Mai.

-Primero vayamos a tierra para que coma algo-Dijo King.

Después de comer algo, el chico les conto su historia: había sido tomado como prisionero por los piratas después de que estos atacaron el barco en donde viajaba, pero durante el viaje, Rugal lo invitó a unírsele, además de que fue testigo de las torturas a prisioneros. Al bajar a tierra, el chico memorizó donde se escondían, además de que supo que ese jefe pirata tenía a un aliado que vendía a los prisioneros como esclavo. Después de tomar una canoa, se alejó lo suficiente de esa guarida.

Cuando Bao terminó su relato, Chizuru les dijo a sus dos amigas:

-Supe que ese pirata casi era capturado por Nameless y por ahí quiera vengarse, así que vayamos a decírselo, ya que por ahí ataquen estas zonas.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Nameless entrenaba con otros oficiales para mostrarle al gobernador su habilidad con la espada; y cuando terminó de entrenar se puso a hablar con la autoridad:

-Es usted muy hábil luchando.

-Debo hacerlo, ya que estoy atento por si aparece Rugal, pero ya estaré preparado cuando venga, así acabo con el de una vez por todas-Dice Nameless.

-Si quieres, te aportaremos tropas y barcos-Dijo el gobernador.

-Es muy amable, pero de todos modos hay que buscar su guarida, se dice que vende a los prisioneros como esclavos.

-Ya habrá tiempo, por ahora descanse.

En otra habitación del palacio, Goetniz, un corrupto y ambicioso funcionario de comercio se reunió con el filibustero Rugal en secreto que le dijo:

-Tenga más cuidado, porque los guardias pueden notar su presencia.

-Igual tengo mucha cautela, solo deseo vengarme de Nameless, podría hacerlo ahora mismo.

-No se apure, podría meterse en problemas.

-Con matarlo me conformo.

-Mire le daré una idea: ataque al gobernador cuando se va de caza, así en su ausencia yo ocupare el cargo y le daré la oportunidad de que se deshaga de Nameless.

-Como quiera, estaré atento junto con mis hombres.

En el día de la caza, del cual era una tarde soleada, el gobernador, Goetniz, Nameless y varios nobles se fueron a cazar en compañía de los soldados, pero algo que extrañaba a aquel capitán era de que el funcionario estaba muy sonriente, pero también le parecía sospechoso.

En el momento de buscar presas, Nameless acompaña a la autoridad con sus amigos y varios soldados; aunque Goetniz se aleja del grupo, pero antes dice:

-Iré a buscar presas yo solo.

-Tenga cuidado-Le dijo el gobernador.

-No se preocupe excelencia, yo puedo cazar-Contesta.

-La próxima quisiera cazar junto con usted.

En ese momento, Chizuru y sus amigas paseaban por el bosque con Bao, del cual también iba a cazar, y King le decía al chico:

-Observa bien chicuelo como se caza.

-Te enseñare también como cazo con el abanico-Dice Mai.

-Como sea, trataré de atrapar algo por mí mismo.

-No te confíes mucho Bao, para esto hay que tener cautela-Le dijo Chizuru.

Mientras el gobernador cazaba con sus acompañantes algunas presas pequeñas como algunas liebres, Chizuru y sus amigas fueron a ver detrás de la vegetación que algo extraño pasaba, ya que parecían haber visto a algunos extraños:

-Veremos qué pasa, pueden ser enemigos-Dijo Chizuru.

Cuando el gobernador y su compañía estaban en algún lugar del bosque, los filibusteros salieron de sus escondites y los atacaron, aunque Nameless desmonta de su equino y enfrenta a varios atacantes, que con su sagacidad con la espada hace caer a varios, hasta que logró contener a varios para defender al gobernador y a varios amigos.

Mientras Goetniz observa divertido el combate desde su escondite, Rugal junto con su lugarteniente Krizalid y otros atacan al capitán, mientras que este les amenaza:

-Será tu fin y de tu gobernador.

-Eso lo veremos-Responde.

En ese instante, aparecen Chizuru, Mai y King, del cual entran en acción y con golpes y patadas enfrentan a los piratas, del cual varios caen por sus ataques, mientras que Bao observa escondido alentando a sus amigas en el combate.

Mientras que Nameless enfrentaba a Rugal, y Krizalid combatía con algunos nobles y soldados, las tres mujeres dejaban fuera de combate a varios piratas. Hasta que llegó un punto en que el capitán filibustero ordena la retirada:

-Nos volveremos a ver-Le dice a Nameless.

-Estaré preparado.

Una vez pasado el peligro, Nameless y el gobernador agradecieron a las mujeres, mientras que sus acompañantes asisten a los heridos, y su excelencia dice:

-Les agradezco su ayuda, señoritas.

-Lo entendemos excelencia, pero también agradezca a su capitán de haberlo ayudado.

-Claro señor, pero todavía sigue por ahí ese canalla de Rugal, debemos buscarlo como sea-Dijo Nameless.

-Eso, esos piratas deben estar escondidos por ahí-Dijo Mai.

-Mire excelencia, creo que debo hablar con ellas en secreto sobre el plan de buscar a Rugal.

-Está bien-Contestó el gobernador.

En ese momento, Goetniz aparece y pregunta que pasó:

-Nos ha atacado Rugal y sus piratas ¿Dónde estuvo usted?-Responde el gobernador.

-Estuve cazando y me distraje, pero si aparecen los piratas estaré ahí.

Después de que el funcionario se fue, el capitán se puso a hablar con ellas ya que desconfía de Goetniz y les dijo:

-No voy a esperar que Goetniz se encargue de las cosas, será mejor que yo me ocupe de esto.

-Claro, me cae mal ese funcionario-Le dijo Chizuru.

-Pero ese Rugal no volverá a escapar, tratare de capturarlo, pero debo saber dónde se esconde su guarida.

-Te ayudaremos, tenemos un chico que huyo de él y sabe dónde se ubica-Le dijo Chizuru.

-Bien, asi podre ir a ese nido de víboras, tráiganmelo esta noche en la posada.

-Ahí estará, saludos-Se despidió Chizuru.

Antes de embarcarse, Goetniz llegó a la playa para decirle el siguiente plan al capitán pirata:

-Más vale que funcione, así no volvemos a correr peligro-Le dijo Rugal.

-Esta noche, enviaré a tres de mis mejores amigos que cazaran a Nameless y lo traerán a ti para que te vengues de él, solo pido que envíes a uno de tus hombres para que ayuden-Le Contestó el funcionario.

-Te enviaré a Krizalid y a dos más, espero que podamos deshacernos de ese maldito Nameless.

-Bien, sigue atento para cuando te envíe mensajes.

Esa noche, aquel valiente oficial recibió en la posada a Bao que estaba tapado con una capucha, pero por las reglas del lugar, Nameless se limitó a hablar con Bao afuera sobre la información:

-Cuando logree escapar de los piratas, ellos habían desembarcado en una playa oculta cerca de unas rocas, ahí he visto como torturaban prisioneros y los vendían como esclavos-Dijo el niño.

-Eso lo sé ¿y llegaste a saber sobre los compradores de esclavos?-Pregunta el oficial.

-Varios y creo que he reconocido a uno cuando el gobernador estaba el cazando.

-Podría ser Goetniz, tal vez lo haga confesar y así podré atrapar a Rugal.

En ese momento, aparecieron tres sujetos encapuchados de tono misterioso y hostil, pero Nameless ante la emergencia empuñó su espada y les dijo en modo desafiante:

-Den la cara y enfréntenme si son valientes.

Los desconocidos se quitaron las capuchas: los tres amigos de Goetniz, Geese, Krauser y Big, que lo atacaron, pero el capitán pudo enfrentarlos con ayuda de Bao que daba golpes y patadas, pero estos adversarios eran duros y Big les dijo:

-Tu fin está cerca.

-Más bien el de cada uno de ustedes está cercano-Respondió.

Cuando vuelve a luchar en compañía de Bao, aparece uno de su escondite que lo golpea en la nuca, dejándolo incosciente.

Aquel extraño que golpeoo a Nameless era Krizalid y dos filibusteros, que ataron al capitán, e incluso se llevaron a Bao que trató de resistirse.

Una vez en su poder, Krizalid les dice a los amigos de Goetniz:

-Nos ocuparemos de acabar con él para vengar a nuestros compañeros.

-Ve no más, nuestro jefe estará atento a cualquier mensaje de tu capitán-Le dijo Krauser.

-Sin él y sin el chico, ya no serán un estorbo para Goetniz-Dijo Geese.

-Una vez que hayamos acabado con él, les invitaremos a festejar-Responde Krizalid.

Y así, a Nameless lo encerraron en una celda, donde Rugal planeaba torturarlo, pero a Bao le dijo:

-¿Pensaste que podrías huir de nosotros? Cuando nos deshagamos de tu amigo, nos ocuparemos de ti.

-¿Qué haremos con él?-Pregunta Krizalid.

-Ponlo en la jaula de la cubierta, así para que vea el momento en que su amigo será torturado.

Sin embargo, en plena navegación, Nameless trata de abrir la puerta de la celda con su fuerza, del cual logra salir.

De camino a la cubierta, varios filibusteros lo ven y los golpea para poder seguir avanzando así para subir a cubierta. Una vez arriba agrede a varios piratas y se encamina a la jaula para liberar a Bao, del cual al estar libre, el chico lo ayuda a enfrentar a los piratas. Cuando el capitán los ve, ordena:

-No dejen que huyan con vida.

Mientras que dúo enfrenta cuerpo a cuerpo a los filibusteros que se le ponen en su camino del cual logran noquearlos, Nameless logra llegar al castillo de popa donde enfrenta a Krizalid que lo contiene, hasta que lo deja fuera de combate con un puñetazo; y cuando Rugal lo encara le dice:

-Sera mejor que me deshaga de ti.

Cuando el capitán pirata lanza un ataque con su sable, Nameless lo esquiva y le propina un golpe que lo deja sobre la cubierta, además de que con ayuda de Bao destruye la caña de timón y así poder huir juntos en el mar.

Una vez en el agua, ambos tratan de nadar para alejarse de la corbeta filibustera, ya que varios de sus tripulantes les estaban disparando, y Nameless le dice:

-Trata de ser fuerte, cuando lleguemos a tierra nos vengaremos de ellos, ya verás.

Mientras tanto en la costa, Chizuru y sus dos amigas se dirigían a la playa con su canoa, ya que terminaban de pescar. Cuando pisaron tierra, vieron a dos náufragos del cual corrieron para auxiliarlos.

Al llegar, vieron que eran Nameless y Bao que estaban agotados:

-¿Qué pasó?-Pregunto Chizuru.

-Los piratas nos capturaron con ayuda de ese maldito de Goetniz, e iban a deshacerse de mí, pero logramos huir-Responde Nameless.

-Supimos que se ausentaron, ya que el gobernador preguntó por ti-Dijo Mai.

-Sí, pero ya será la hora de acabar con esos filibusteros, el chico sabe dónde se ocultan.

-¿Lo sabes Bao?-Pregunta King.

-Sí, se ocultan en una playa escondida delante de unas rocas-Responde el chico.

-Vengan a nuestra casa, deben estar agotados-Dice Chizuru.

Al recogerlo de la playa, Chizuru y las suyas vuelven a la aldea con los dos náufragos, del cual Mai y King se encargan de preparar la comida para que ambos repongan fuerzas.

Una vez de reponer fuerzas, Nameless les dice a las tres muchachas:

-Debo avisar al gobernador de preparar soldados, debemos atacarlos por tierra y mar, para que no escapen.

-Déjame a mí de preparar las fuerzas para atacar por mar-Dice Chizuru.

-Bien, solo denme ropa para ir al palacio, debemos apresurarnos.

-Suerte-Lo despiden las tres y Bao.

Después de contar todo al gobernador, Nameless reunió a un grupo de soldados, y partió con ellos, además que supo que Goetniz y sus tres amigos no estaban en el palacio, ya que de seguro se fue a reunir con Rugal.

Una vez que las tres muchachas y Bao lograron reclutar a varios pescadores y campesinos, Nameless llegó con dos sargentos y el grupo de soldados reunidos que les dijo:

-Estoy listo, es hora de marchar para detener a los piratas.

-Bien, nosotras y nuestros reclutas avanzaremos por mar-Dijo Chizuru.

-Si ven un barco, traten de cortarle el paso.

-Así será-Respondieron las tres luchadoras.

-¡En marcha! no hay tiempo que perder-Ordenó el capitán.

Una vez cumplidas las ordenes, las amigas de Chizuru y los reclutados avanzan hacia la guarida en botes y piraguas.

En la dicha guarida, Goetniz estaba con sus tres amigos conversando sobre el escape de Nameless con Rugal:

-Es increíble que haya escapado-Decía.

-Iba a deshacerme de ambos, pero lograron burlarnos-Respondió el capitán pirata.

-Como sea, debemos acabar con Nameless como de lugar, pero debemos deshacernos también de esas luchadoras que los atacaron.

-Lo sé, pero debemos preparar un ataque sorpresa a su aldea.

En ese momento, Chiziru con sus amigas, los campesinos y pescadores abordan la nave e ingresan por las troneras y por las ventanas de la popa, y cuando ven a un filibustero frente a sus ojos lo dejan fuera de combate.

Una vez abordados, los mercenarios salen de sus escondites y se enfrentan a los filibusteros que aunque no están preparados luchan igual, una vez en cubierta, el trio femenino se lanza contra el enemigo y dejan fuera de combate a varios con sus ataques.

En tierra, Rugal y Goetniz ven algo raro en la corbeta, y cuando son alarmados por los del barco, el capitán pirata va con Krizalid y varios a enfrentar a los atacantes, mientras que Goetniz y sus tres amigos se quedan con el resto:

-Estén atento-Dice el traidor a sus tres amigos.

Sorpresivamente, Nameless y los soldados salen de sus escondites rocosos y con espada en mano se enfrentan a los filibusteros, mientras que el capitán se abre paso contra el traidor; además que algunos soldados liberan a algunos prisioneros que se les unen.

Antes de llegar hacia Goetniz, Krauser, Big y Geese acorralan a Nameless y este los enfrenta, aunque el trio lo atacan por todos los lados:

-Acaben con el-Les ordena Goetniz.

Por el ataque sorpresa, los piratas que están en tierra titubean en combate, del cual los sargentos y los prisioneros liberados reducen a los filibusteros.

Cuando Rugal con Krizalid y varios se unen a la batalla, Bao se lanza contra el malvado capitán, pero Chizuru va en su ayuda antes que lo mate, y ahí Mai y King enfrentan a Krizalid que es un duro contrincante.

Pero Bao es pateado por Rugal y le dice:

-Prepárate a morir enano.

Ahí Chizuru ataca y enfrenta al jefe filibustero, mientras que Mai y King golpean y patean con todas sus fuerzas a Krizalid, hasta que unos golpes en la cara lo dejan fuera de combate. Aunque con la ayuda de los mercenarios, los filibusteros comienzan a rendirse.

Pero en tierra, Nameless no piensa darse por vencido y con espada en mano continua luchando y el primero en caer es Big, que después de esquivar sus palazos le hunde la hoja de su espada en el pecho; después siguen Krauser y Geese que lo atacan al mismo tiempo, pero el capitán los burla y les da muerte con su espada.

Después de acabar con los tres, se dirige hacia Goetniz, que le grita:

-Ahora sigues tú.

Pero este logra burlarlo y dándole unos golpes, huye esquivando a los soldados y sube en un bote que rema a toda prisa, pero Nameless lo persigue.

En ese momento, Goetniz sube a la nave, pero Mai y King matan a Krizalid que volvió a levantarse y combatir pero fue vencido, aunque Nameless llega a la batalla de donde se une y ayuda a Chizuru.

Estando cara a cara, Nameless enfrenta a Rugal y después de esquivar sus feroces ataques, el capitán ultima al malvado jefe filibustero al atravesarlo en el pecho, mientras que Goetniz no se da por vencido y cuando va a atacar al vencedor, es ultimado por Chizuru que le hunde una espada en el vientre.

Después de que los jefes mueren junto con el traidor, los filibusteros se rinden y los soldados con los mercenarios cantan victoria.

Después de la victoria, el gobernador agradecen a Nameless, pero sobre todo a Chizuru y sus amigas, incluso a Bao de haber vencido a los filibusteros y de desenmascarar a un traidor; aunque para disfrutar de la victoria, Nameless fue a la aldea de los pescadores para festejar con Chizuru, Mai, King y Bao por la ayuda dada.


End file.
